Annette Marroquin
Annette Marroquin (born on March 10th in Depue, IL) is an American Model, Actress, former Pageant Queen, Cheerleader and Wrestler. She auditioned to become one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 22nd season during model tryouts and returned during the 24th season as a temporary fill-in. Early Life & Career Native of DePue, Illinois. After graduating from High School, Annette furthered her education as she went to attend Western Illinois University, where she later earned her Bachelor's degree. While in college, she was also a Cheerleader and pageant queen, including winning the titles of Miss Illinois World and Miss USA International. Annette also became a Student Ambassador, and member of the Sigma Kappa sorority. Beginning in the mid-1980s, Marroquin joined the Raiderettes, cheering for the Los Angeles & Oakland Raiders, she also served as Team Captain, was chosen as their 1994 Cover Girl and voted "Most Inspirational". Annette continued to cheer for the Los Angeles & Oakland Raiders until 1996, after a little over a 10-year period. Annette also is an original GLOW girl, casted and appearing on the original TV series GLOW: Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling, Annette played the character she created, Jungle Woman. TV Commercials & Acting Aside from her impressive credentials regarding cheerleading, Annette also landed several national and international commercials for such products as Coca Cola, Energizer, GM, Bud Light... to name a few. As an aspiring actress, she was also featured in a number of guest starring roles on various 80s and 90s prime time shows such as Hunter, Thirty Something, Twilight Zone and Legend. Annette then landed the lead in her first film, Suds, followed by supporting roles in Switch and the 90's movie, Knight Club Marroquin was also part of original cast of and did the pilot for the TV competitive competition show American Gladiators but graciously passed on working in the series. Game Shows While still working as a LA Raiderette and an actress, Annette soon landed one more occupation to her long-standing resume: Game Show modeling. First, she landed the job as the Model/Hostess (the Chip Girl) for the Game Show Pilot Split Decision with Jim McKrell (not to be confused with the retired pricing game of the same name) in 1985 but unfortunately the show never made it to regular television programming. Coming into the early-to-mid-1990s, Annette made a return to the game show scene as the television game show The Price is Right began to hold model tryouts (to permanently replace 18-year veteran Dian Parkinson, who departed the series back in June 1993) during it's 22nd season on the air. Marroquin was the very first to audition to become the new Barker's Beauty role as she made her nationwide debut in mid-October (most likely the 14th or the 15th). Nearly a year and a half later, after the start of the 24th Season (which began on (airdate) September 11, 1995), Annette was invited back to the show for several weeks after Gena Lee Nolin, whom the producers selected as the newest Barker's Beauty (permanently replacing Dian as announced on the show's 23rd Season Premiere show), departed from the show after becoming a series regular on Baywatch, as the fourth spot was rotated between Annette and Cindy Margolis, whom also auditioned to become the newest Barker's Beauty. Cindy first stepped in the first week after Gena's departure and continued on until October 2nd with Annette taking over until the end of that month (and her final appearances on the show) as Cindy returned to fill in again beginning in November all the way until the end of January 1996 (and again briefly in mid-February) as the number of models was then downsized from four to three following Holly Hallstrom's abrupt dismissal on (airdate) October 27th. After both Annette and Cindy's departures, Mindy Kennedy Alvarez, Chantel Dubay, Kyle Aletter and newcomer Michele Smith each rotated the third position for a period of weeks until April 1996 when Chantel was officially announced as the new, permanent Barker's Beauty (permanently replacing Gena) and continued on until her departure in September 1999, the start of the show's then-28th season (as she was permanently replaced by former Playboy centerfold Nikki Ziering). Gallery (on The Price is Right) Annette1001.jpg Annette1002.jpg Annette1008.jpg annette1082.jpg Annette1009.jpg annette1010.jpg annette1015.jpg Annette1099.jpg annette1050.jpg annette1052.jpg annette1022.jpg annette1024.jpg annette1032.jpg annette1043.jpg annette1048.jpg annette1056.jpg annette1093.jpg annette1118.jpg annette1116.jpg annette1114.jpg annette1111.jpg 10400063_112732642576_5959862_n.jpg 10400063_112732647576_2370631_n.jpg|with Holly Hallstrom annette_kathleen01.png|With Kathleen Bradley annette_kathleen02.png annette_kathleen03.png annette_kathleen04.png anette06.jpg annette_kathleen05.png annette_kathleen06.png annette_kathleen07.png annette_kathleen08.png annette1102.jpg 10400063_112732637576_2506283_n.jpg|with Kathleen, Holly & Janice Pennington as this was Holly's final appearance on TPiR (as a Los Angeles Raiderette Cheerleader) 69017_500488547576_532792576_7005293_1398929_n.jpg 525706_10151320688832577_1152286306_n.jpg 73435_1659924103926_1411886346_2857815_2000170_n.jpg 5625125546_4f03205ca4_o.jpg (as the "Chip Girl" for the TV Game Show Pilot Split Decision, 1985) Split_Decision_1985_Pilot_37.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts